


Trick or Treat

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Descriptive Smut, Halloween, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Baekhyun goes to a party and is dared to kiss Sehun. Baekhyun accidentally kisses the wrong person. He finds out the person he kissed is his crush Park Chanyeol and things get taken a little further for the second kiss.





	

The sound of Halloween music blasting, the smell of alcohol in the air, with people all dressed in all types of costumes from cute to sexy. Yep. This was a Halloween party. Baekhyun was invited to come, and decided to bring his friend Sehun. Sehun was dressed up as a devil, and Baekhyun was a vampire. Sehun had wondered off somewhere 15 minutes ago, and Baekhyun was looking for him. Why was Baekhyun looking for Sehun?

Well, after arriving at the party, Baekhyun met up with some of his other friends, Jongin, Luhan, and Jongdae. They decided to play truth or dare with them for a bit. Jongdae had dared Baekhyun to walk up to Sehun, and kiss him on the lips then run away. Baekhyun didn’t really have feelings for Sehun, so he accepted this dare. 

Baekhyun spent a good 3 minutes looking around for Sehun, when he finally spotted a tall, male in a devil costume. Baekhyun smirked as he tapped Sehun’s shoulders, and pressed their lips together. Baekhyun smiled, pulling away. When he realized the man he kissed was not Sehun, and instead his crush, Park Chanyeol, his face immediately went red. Baekhyun covered his mouth, as Chanyeol smirked slightly.

“I’m sorry!” Baekhyun said once he finally gathered the courage to speak. “I thought you were my friend. You guys have the same costume, and you’re both tall…”

Baekhyun couldn’t think of anything else to say, as the shock he kissed the wrong person flooded his mind. Baekhyun stepped back a bit, ready to turn around and run out the front door, not caring if Sehun would have came to look for him or not. Except he couldn’t run away. It’s like his body wouldn’t let him run. Chanyeol walked closer to the smaller male.

“I enjoyed it.” Chanyeol said.

“What?” Baekhyun asked a little surprised. 

“I enjoyed that kiss, even if it wasn’t meant for me.”

Baekhyun smiled, and walked a little closer. He looked up at Chanyeol, and motioned for him to come a little closer. Once close enough, Baekhyun looked to see if anyone was listening. Knowing everyone else was busy doing whatever, he gets close to Chanyeol’s ear to whisper into it.

“I can make the next one for you if you want.~” Baekhyun whispered.

“I have a better idea.” Chanyeol said.

“What’s that?” Baekhyun asked curiously

“I can be your daddy.” Chanyeol said in the most sexy voice possible.  
Baekhyun blushed, but still smiled. Taking Chanyeol’s hand, he slowly walked to a private area. Somewhere they could lock the door, and far from where everyone else was. Chanyeol smiling, liking where this was probably going, followed Baekhyun. 

“Let’s go somewhere more private.” Baekhyun said still smiling.

As they walked upstairs, to the guest bedroom, they heard moans coming from another room. Baekhyun instantly recognized the voice that was moaning as his friend, Sehun. Baekhyun smiled and shook his head slightly. Chanyeol smirked as he heard Sehun’s moans. He looked at the door for a few seconds as they walked away from that room.

“Looks like we’re not the only ones getting lucky tonight.” Chanyeol said as he looked back at Baekhyun. 

Pulling Baekhyun into the first empty bedroom he saw, he quickly closed the door and gently pushed Baekhyun against the wall. Their lips collided. They kissed for awhile, then Chanyeol pulled away to start taking off Baekhyun’s costume. Baekhyun watched as he had his clothes being taken off. Being left only shirtless, Chanyeol continued to kiss him, this time going from Baekhyun’s lips, to his jawline, and stopped at his neck. Chanyeol kissed it, causing Baekhyun to let out small, quiet moans.

Chanyeol pulled away again, putting his hand on the belt of Baekhyun’s pants. Slowly taking off the belt, Baekhyun smirked. The belt goes flying across the room, and onto the floor. Baekhyun helps Chanyeol take off his costume, and feels Chanyeol slowly, and gently grind his hips against Baekhyun’s.

The undressing continued, a few kisses in between. Then, both were fully naked, their clothes all over the floor, and their hormones raging. Chanyeol leads Baekhyun to the bed. Baekhyun lays down, and Chanyeol gets on top of him. Chanyeol looks at a nearby dresser. Baekhyun, confused as to what Chanyeol was doing propped himself up on his elbows to watch. Frantically searching, Chanyeol finally found it hidden in the back of the top drawer of the dresser. 

Baekhyun got into the position Chanyeol instructed him to. Baekhyun watched Chanyeol put some lube on his finger, then suddenly felt Chanyeol’s finger inside him. Baekhyun let out a small gasp, not expecting to feel such a sensation so soon. A feeling of both pleasure and pain rushed through Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol curled and uncurled his fingers, and when it was time, he slipped a second finger in. Baekhyun let out a small whimper. His lips feeling Chanyeol’s as Chanyeol gave Baekhyun gentle kisses. Chanyeol working inside Baekhyun, and trying to distract the smaller one from the pain. After a few moments longer, Chanyeol slowly slipped in a third finger, earning a gasp and little yelp from Baekhyun in the process. Chanyeol quietly shushes Baekhyun and rubs his thigh his his free hand, as he continues preparing Baekhyun. Once he’s finished, Baekhyun is now impatient.

“Chanyeol, I’m ready to have you inside me.” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol smiles, and continues for a couple moments, until Baekhyun had the stretch he needed. Chanyeol smirks and took out his fingers. He then coated himself in the lube, as Baekhyun watched. Baekhyun admired every inch of Chanyeol, and was mesmerized by the size of Chanyeol’s little member. 

“Protection?” Chanyeol asked, looking at Baekhyun.

“I’m clean.” Baekhyun said.

“Good, I am too.” Chanyeol said smiling.

Putting the lube on the nightstand, Chanyeol slowly inserts himself inside Baekhyun. Baekhyun then realizes how well Chanyeol had prepared him. Instantly noticing the feeling was much different than Chanyeol’s feelings, he sighed happily. Pleasure was the only thing Baekhyun felt. Chanyeol smiled once deep inside Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol begins slowly. Baekhyun looked at the tall, naked male in front of him, happy to have him existing right in front of him, and inside him. Baekhyun lets out a little gasp when he feels Chanyeol give a little bit more force. Chanyeol kept that little extra force for a few moments, wanting to keep it slow for a bit, but he adds a little more force. Baekhyun moans. Chanyeol slowly adds more force, until he’s at a steady and fast pace. Baekhyun ground his hips against Chanyeol with every chance he got. 

The need for friction grew stronger for Chanyeol, when he suddenly couldn’t resist. Baekhyun’s loud moans, and Chanyeol’s rapid breaths filled the room. Baekhyun’s hands moved down Chanyeol’s back, scratching him in the process. Chanyeol’s force got more rapid, and they were now getting closer and closer to finishing. Baekhyun’s head went back, as he felt Chanyeol’s rapid speed. 

“Oh Chanyeol!~” Baekhyun moaned loudly, smiling a bit as he enjoyed the pleasure.

The warm, tingling sensation took over Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s breath rattled, and he spasmed. He could feel the overstimulation. Chanyeol finished a moment after Baekhyun, also feeling the overstimulation, as he let out a loud, inhumanly sound. The sound made Baekhyun feel as if this night was perfect. Chanyeol comes out of Baekhyun, and hung his head with fatigue. He then collapses on the bed besides Baekhyun. 

“That was amazing.” Baekhyun said between heavy breaths.   
“It was.” Chanyeol said, also trying to catch his breath, “And if you ever make me orgasm like that again, I might die.”

Baekhyun laughed quietly. Cuddling into Chanyeol, as he laid his head on Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol’s hair stuck to his face because of the sweat, and Baekhyun brushed some of it away before placing his hand on Chanyeol’s stomach, where a nice set of abs were. Chanyeol puts his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, as he sees Baekhyun close his eyes. 

Baekhyun’s breathing started getting normal, as he was slowly falling asleep, completely forgetting he was in someone else’s house. Chanyeol lays there with Baekhyun for about half an hour, before looking at the time and seeing it was almost midnight. Chanyeol gently wakes Baekhyun.

“Come on, let’s get dressed, and you can spend the night at my house. I’m sure it’ll be better than someone else’s house.” Chanyeol said smiling.

Baekhyun nodded as he began to get out of bed, and grabbed his clothes to put them on. Once both of them were dressed, the left the party, and they both headed to Chanyeol’s house to enjoy the rest of their evening, relaxing in Chanyeol’s bed. Just the two of them, in a nice quiet room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this smut was horrible. It's my first time writing smut, and I needed a little help from one of my friends (who writes a lot of smut). I also tried to make it descriptive so hopefully I made this an okay smut! Feedback appreciated!


End file.
